In Your Eyes
by TheDreamer69
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, disgraced after the fiasco at the Dept of Mysteries, is given charge over a young captive and member of the Order. He thought it would be a simple task but he feels strangely drawn to this spirited witch...DISCONTINUED
1. Captive

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction involving Lucius Malfoy. Actually it's my first official fanfiction ever. I just finished this first chapter. Basically I wanted to establish the main female character of my own creation. There will be much more Lucius in the next chapters. I'm even considering writing Chapter 2 in his perspective...not quite sure yet. There will be some angst, sexual content, and bad language in further chapters...just a little warning. But I promise it won't be overkill. I do not own or claim to own any of the characters from the oringinal Harry Potter series. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Basically the time frame is right after the Death Eaters break into the Deptartment of Mysteries and my main character, Aurelia, who is an auror, gets captured. Without any further blabbling here it is...Please comment! Constructive critisism is always welcome.

Chapter One

Aurelia tried her best to keep herself composed as Mad-Eye Moody gave a quick lecture about what to expect from the Death Eaters when they arrived at the Ministry. His glass eye moved around frantically while he spurted orders.

"_Don't expect them to show any mercy because you most certainly will receive none. If they don't kill you where you stand they will capture you and torture you for information. Be aware of your surroundings and don't let those slippery snakes surprise you. If you're not prepared for this then its best you stay here and out of my way! Any questions?!"_

No one spoke. The room was filled with a group of witches and wizards of various ages, all of which had one common cause. There were seven aurors in all, including Mad-Eye Moody as well as Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Aurelia was only twenty but was a very skilled witch and auror. She had finished her training at the Ministry's Magical Law Enforcement Academy only three months ago at the head of her class. Her magical abilities far exceeded those of her peers, and as a result she was put into the Auror's Squad almost immediately out of the academy. One could say that being a dark wizard hunter was in her blood. Her parents were both former aurors, who participated in the arrests of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, as well as Barty Crouch Jr. Expectations were high for this promising young witch and the raid at the Ministry was her opportunity to live up to those expectations.

Although Aurelia was an extremely fierce and brave witch, she was quite nervous. She had participated in many duels at the academy, all of which she was undefeated in, but she had never been in a real battle before.

"_Well no questions then?!" _asked Moody in his booming voice. _"Then I suppose we're off!" _

Moody and five other aurors stepped into the fireplace in order to use the floo network. _"Oh and by the way…" _said Moody. _"…Try not to get killed!" _He then took a handful of the floo powder and tossed it in the fireplace. Green flames engulfed them and they vanished leaving a haze of green smoke in their wake.

"_He always did know how to make every situation have a much more positive outlook." _Said Sirius with a hint of sarcasm.

Aurelia came from out of the corner that she was leaning on and went to the hearth of the fireplace. Taking out her wand from her robes, she stepped into the fireplace along with Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Sirius, and some other auror she hadn't met before. A hand touched her shoulder. It was Sirius.

"_Nervous?"_

"_Yes…very. Aren't you?" _She asked.

A sad look came in his eyes as he answered. _"Yes."_

She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath.

"_When we get there, stay close by eh? Don't worry we'll get those slippery bastards." _said Sirius, trying to cheer her up.

She nodded and cracked a small smile as the emerald flames of the floo powder surrounded them.



"_Pretego!!" _

A shield of blue light surrounded Aurelia and repelled a crucio curse sending rays of blue and green light up towards the high ceiling of the Department of Mysteries. Spells, incantations, and rays of burning light flew in every direction as the aurors and the Death Eaters battled.

A high pitched screeching laugh filled the room as Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out of the shadows.

"_A clever little thing you are!"_ said Bellatrix all the while with a deranged look in her dark eyes. Her black hair was in an awful state of disarray and her face, which had once been very beautiful, was gaunt and pale. All those years in Azkaban prison had not been kind to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_So what's a young pretty thing like you doing here? You're an auror I suppose, aren't you?" _She lifted her head in maniacal laughter. "_I suppose they couldn't conjure up anything better than the likes of you!?"_

They circled around each other, wands raised, not faltering for a moment.

Aurelia tried her best to ignore the taunts as much as possible, trying her best to stay composed, thinking up her next spell.

"_What's a matter deary? Cat got your tongue?" _crooned Bellatrix.

"_Expellerimas!" _Shouted Aurelia, a jet of golden light coming out of the end of her wand.

They fired continuous and what seemed to be never ending spells at one another. All of them being repelled and fired back numerous amounts of times. Bellatrix's screeching laughter continued as she taunted Aurelia any second that she wasn't casting or repelling a spell. Aurelia didn't answer, although she cursed more than numerous times under her breath. Finally, Aurelia cast one final spell. Bellatrix's wand went flying away from her and over behind Aurelia's head. The screeching maniacal laughter ceased and her eyes widened in fear. Aurelia stepped closer, her wand raised in triumph.

"_Now if you'll just come quietly we won't have to worry about any further violence." _said Aurelia.

Bellatrix cackled loudly. _"I suppose that was a quote from your little handbook!! I know all about you, you filthy Halfblood! You think very high of yourself, don't you? Just like you dirty mudblood mother!"_

Aurelia started shaking with rage, her wand still pointed in the direction of Bellatrix's heart.

"_Your famous parents were real cowards! Couldn't even make the arrest without ten aurors behind them. Believe me if it weren't for that things would've ended quite differently!"_

The room seemed empty and they were alone now. Dark shadows engulfed every corner and a blue haze rose up from the black marble floor, up to the high rafters of a glass ceiling. You could still here shouts and the sounds of spells coming from other corridors. The battle was far from over.

"_Aurelia!" _

Aurelia spun around. It was Sirius.

"_Oh thank God! I thought I'd lost you." _He ran to her.

There was a deep bloody gash in his cheek.

"_Sirius, what happened? Your face…"_

"_Oh it's nothing just a little remembrance of my dear friend, Rookwood… But I set the bloody bastard right." _He said with a crooked smile.

Aurelia couldn't help but let slip a little laugh. He always did know how to cheer her up despite everything.

"_Did you find Harry?" _She asked, a slight sense of urgency escaping her lips.

"_No I haven't. Its absolute bloody chaos."_

Aurelia couldn't help but be happy to see him. She had almost forgotten Bellatrix…almost.

"_Oh how touching… A halfblood and a blood traitor. It's seems you still know how to attract little sluts, Sirius…What is she half your age?" _Crooned Bellatrix.

"_Oh dear cousin, it's so nice to see you. Have you enjoyed your stay at Azkaban? It really has done wonders for your complexion."_

Bellatrix clenched her teeth. _"Come on Sirius, give me my wand and let's finish this here and now!" _

"_As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment." _Answered Sirius.

"_Coward!"_

"_Oh when will you learn to control your temper, Bella?" _Said a silky drawling voice.

A man with long silvery blonde hair and cold grey eyes stepped out of the shadows followed by another Death Eater with a long crooked nose. Aurelia and Sirius turned around, wands raised and ready for whatever came their way. How had they snuck up behind them so quietly? It was almost impossible… Bellatrix laughed.

"_Look Lucius! It's my dear cousin and his new little slut!" _shouted Bellatrix.

Aurelia's face contorted in anger. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"_Impedimenta!" _The silencing spell hit Bellatrix with such force; it knocked her off her feet.

"_Oh now see what you've done, Bella? You made our halfblood friend loose her temper. You really must learn to keep quiet. There's no telling what she might do."_ Said Lucius coldly.

The other death eater laughed and looked up and down at Aurelia.

"_Do tell us Sirius, where did you pick up this one?" _he said.

"_Shut up Dolohov!" _shouted Sirius, his eyes widening with rage. A ray of red light shot from the end of his wand almost hitting Dolohov in the chest if it weren't for Lucius' quick reflex and reflecting spell. The four began dueling while Bellatrix scrambled on the floor to retrieve her wand. She picked it up and ran to join Lucius and Dolohov.

A period of constant dueling went on, spells flashing in every direction. The three death eaters were overpowering Aurelia and Sirius, gradually backing them up against the stone wall.

"_Expellerimas!" _

Lucius' spell sent Aurelia and her wand flying into the air. Her body hit the cold marble floor with an overpowering force. She struggled to get up trying to reach her wand but her body just wouldn't allow her. Sirius had managed to keep fighting.

"_Aurelia!"_ shouted Sirius, trying with all his strength to push past Bellatrix and Dolohov. But he couldn't get past them.

"_Just hold on Aurelia, hold on!"_

Aurelia was on her back on the floor. The glass ceiling was spinning and she could still hear Sirius' shouts and Bellatrix's cackles ringing in her ears. Pain, pain, pain, all she could feel was the pain. She felt as though every bone in her body had been broken. Trying her best to keep her eyes open, the last thing she saw was the starry midnight sky seen through the glass ceiling and a pair of cold, icy, grey eyes staring down at her.



Her entire body was engulfed in pain. Parts of her legs and her lower back seemed to pound like a heartbeat. The pounding never ceased and each beat was just as painful as the last. Her eyes wandered around the dark room, as she tried to get her bearings. She was no longer in the Department of Mysteries that was certain.

'_Where the hell am I?' _thought Aurelia as she caught sight of a small levitating candle in the center of the room.

Using the little strength she had left in her broken body, Aurelia managed to lift herself up off the stone floor she had been strewn across. Leaning her body on the nearest wall, she limped over to the other side of the rather small room. There was a dark wooden door, almost hidden in shadow; she reached for the knob and…

Aurelia cringed as a stabbing pain went through her back and then her entire body. She thought she had felt a pair of hands on her stomach that had pushed her forcefully to the floor. Struggling, she desperately tried to pull herself back up but she needed something to support her, something to lean on… Oh the pain, the pain, when would it ever end?

"_So did you miss me, deary?" _boomed a high pitched wicked voice.

The door was flung open, a faint golden light coming from a narrow hallway. Bellatrix leaned on door's frame lazily, with a deranged smile of pure enjoyment across her face.

"_Hah! Not much of a talker are you?! What's a matter are you in too much pain little girl?" exclaimed Bellatrix_

"…_I'm sure I can make it all better…CRUCIO!" _

Aurelia's body wreathed in more pain she had ever experienced in her entire life. The aches from her pounded falls were nothing, absolutely nothing compared to this. It was like knives where being stabbed into to every inch of her and they were being twisted and turned and plunged farther in, every second.

"_Had enough my sweet? Let me know when you want it over. Just say the word!"_

She could hardly see anymore, all she could make out was a faint outline of her torturer, everything else was a haze.

"_All you have to do is say the word!!..."_

Aurelia couldn't stand another second, she just couldn't!

'_Come on Aurelia! Don't be weak! Don't let her win! Just a minute longer! You can do it! No I can't! Yes you can! The pain, the pain, when will it end?! Just say it…" _

Thoughts ran through her head so fast, she thought her head would explode in agony.

"_STOP!!"_ shouted Aurelia, not being able to keep the painful cringe from her voice.

"_Oh now did somebody not learn their manners? What's the magic word darling?!" _

"_PLEASE!! PLEASE!! Make it stop!!" _

And then suddenly, it ended. But she could still feel soars from head to toe. Aurelia lay on the floor exhausted.

Aurelia could here Bellatrix's agile footsteps as she strutted into the room all the while giggling at her despair. A second pair of footsteps entered the room. They clicked smartly on the stone floor. Lifting her head slightly, Aurelia saw a pair of shiny black boots and the bottoms of black layered robes, towering over her.

"_Not as hard to break as we had thought, is she?" _said a silky drawling voice.

Aurelia felt angered at the realization of this remark. She was an auror, a dark wizard catcher, yet she had broken after only a short time of being held captive.

"_Look at her she can't even pick herself up!" _laughed Bellatrix.

Not being able to bare the mocking any longer, she forced herself up. The pain was unbearable but she had to push past it. She couldn't let them win, she just couldn't! Managing to left herself, with the support of the nearby wall, Aurelia was met with a cold gaze.

"_Well, it seems she does have some spirit left in her, Bella. I must applaud you half blood. Many grown wizards can't even stand after such torture."_

Aurelia stared apprehensively, not knowing whether to speak or remain silent.

"_We were never really formerly introduced, what with all this confusion…Lucius Malfoy." _

He articulated every word perfectly and spoke in a continuous uttered tone. His voice was strangely soothing yet at the same time unnerving. Aurelia didn't quite know what to make of it.

A black leather gloved hand outstretched to her. Aurelia stared at it, disgusted. That was one thing she would never do, shake the hand of a Death Eater. Looking him straight in the face, into his cold unfeeling eyes, she was overcome with rage. Before she knew what she was doing, she spit right directly into his face.

Bellatrix lunged in anger pulling Aurelia's dark raven hair back with force, pushed her against the hard stone wall, and put her wand threateningly to her head.

"_How dare you?! You filthy insolent halfblood bitch! How dare you?!"_

A smug smirk crossed Lucius' face as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.

There were such polar opposites between the two Death Eaters. Bellatrix was wild and deranged and her outward appearance reflected the madness within. Her eyes were always open wide and her voice was always high pitched and jumpy. Lucius, on the other hand, seemed to remain calm at all times never raising his voice above a drawling whisper. He dressed impeccably in dark robes and had the iciest grey eyes that Aurelia had ever seen.

Throwing the handkerchief to the side, Lucius walked over and pushed Bellatrix to the side.

"_So you would refuse to shake my hand and would instead rather to spit in my face? I rarely offer my hand willingly to a half-blood, but I thought I could make an exception. I thought you to be different…"_ said Lucius, drawing himself in closer.

Almost too close…

"_Are you different Aur…?"_

He was cut short by Bellatrix.

"_Lucius, the mark…"_

Her hand lifted the sleeve of her right arm and Aurelia saw the hideous dark mark…_his_ mark. Even in the darkness of the little room, Aurelia could see it throbbing on Bellatrix's arm.

"_The Dark Lord calls." _said Bellatrix a creeping sediment of fear in her deranged eyes.

"_And he must be answered."_ Said Lucius, turning away from Aurelia.

"_Lucius, about what happened at the Ministry, I'll vouch for you. I won't let you take this alone…"_

The two Death Eaters seemed to forget Aurelia. They didn't seem to mind that she was listening to a rather intimate conversation involving the Death Eaters' inner circle. She could only gather that they weren't planning on setting her free to breathe a word of this to anyone.

"_That won't be necessary, Bella. I have already received my punishment. I don't know if I'll ever gain back his favor…" _said Lucius in a hushed tone.

Aurelia found this whole thing slightly pathetic. She could never understand such an unwavering devotion to someone, or something so evil. And she didn't think she ever wanted to.

Bellatrix frowned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

He turned around, staring at her with his penetrating gaze. Although his eyes weren't deranged or bug eyed like Bellatrix, there was something about them that truly frightened Aurelia. But what was it? They were cold, ice cold. Like deep pools of grey mist and they watched her with such intensity.

She was all alone with him now. All alone with Lucius Malfoy…


	2. Fire and Ice

Ok so here's Chapter 2...I sort of back track a little bit so you can learn a little more about Lucius. I really hope that it's not confusing. If it is, be sure to let me know. Please review! Flame me if you must but give me any suggestions or pointers if you can!

Chapter Two

Lucius sat in his arm chair, a glass of fire whiskey in hand. The room was dark all except for the fire that burned in the fireplace. Its light set shadows on his chiseled face. He was unshaved and dark circles lay under his grey eyes. Staring into the fire, as the flames danced before his eyes, he gulped down the alcohol quickly.

Swallowing, he felt the warm liquid run down his throat and through his body. It soothed him with its warming sensation. It was one of very few things that did soothe him these days.

Despite the warming sensation, his eyes still remained cold. It was as though his whole body was melting as sweat poured from his brow and down his neck but the eyes remained icy glaciers, almost impossible to melt…almost.

He stood up abruptly from his chair and went to go pour himself another drink from the bottle on the side table. His eyes flashed as he watched the ember liquid pour into his glass. Then he took the glass, pressing its rim to his lips, letting its contents fill his mouth. He swished it though his mouth and swallowed. Looking at the glass disdainfully, he pulled it up as if examining it.

His eyes wandered to the portrait that hung above the fireplace. Unlike most of the portraits of his ancestors that decorated the walls of Malfoy Manor, this one did not speak, move, nor stir.

The older aristocratic looking man in the portrait, stood proudly as though surveying the room. Lucius never liked the portrait of his grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy. It made him uneasy. He always felt as though he was being watched by him. Despite the fact that most of the portraits in his home did in fact watch him and talk at the most awkward moments, they never bothered him as much as this one.

Picking up the glistening bottle of whiskey, he raised it up and drank it as much as he could fit in his mouth. His eyes flashed as he put down the bottle and stared back at the portrait. A moment of madness crossed his cold eyes as he picked up the half filled, rather large bottle of whiskey, and flung it at the portrait. The glass shattered and droplets of whiskey ran down the smug face of Abraxas Malfoy.

Lucius sneered and he stormed out of his study, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"_Lucius! Lucius, where are you going?" _Asked Narcissa Malfoy.

She had been awakened by the clicking footsteps of his boots along the corridors. Her bright blue eyes watched him accusingly as he turned slowly to face her.

"_What on Earth are you doing?! It's nearly half passed three!" _

He stared at her blankly, not giving away the state of his drunkenness.

"_I have business to attend to…" he answered._

"_For the Dark Lord?" she asked._

Lucius nodded but did not look at her. Narcissa sighed but still looked at him accusingly.

"_Shall I walk you to the door then?" _

"_That won't be necessary" _he replied curtly "…_Go back to bed Narcissa."_

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead she simply gave him a supercilious stare then turned back abruptly and walked down the dark corridor, her long nightgown flowing gracefully behind in her wake.

Lucius reached the large staircase leading to the ground floor of his home. He hurried down and crossed the threshold of elaborate carpeting and dark marble. Not turning his head for a moment, he headed for the front door. He opened it and stepped outside into the cool night air. Closing the door behind him, he set out into the night, leaving Malfoy Manor and all its grandeur far behind him.



Lucius looked out the foggy window as the sun rose over the horizon. He watched as the city of London awoke to a new day, a fresh start. Snowflakes fell softly from a cloudless sky, covering all the streets and back alleys with a new layer of white dust.

The flat was dark, all accept for the faint sunlight that escaped through the old faded blinds. His gaze circled the room and his eyes rested on the woman lying in bed, her body covered with grey sheets.

"_Good morning, darling." She said as she stretched her bare arms and yawned._

"_I have to go."_ He replied shortly as he approached the bed.

"_But where are you going? Can't you stay a little longer?"_

"_No."_

" _But why?" _

She now put her arms around Lucius, clinging to him. He turned to look at down at her. She was plain and by no means a stunning beauty but she was fairly attractive and she entertained him when he needed it most.

Pushing her off, he replied, a slight detection of annoyance in his voice…

"_Must you cling to me so? I have business to attend to." _

He began to button up his shirt paying little mind to her.

"_Let me help you…" _

She got out of the bed, fully naked and walked over to Lucius. He grudgingly let her finish buttoning his shirt and coat.

"_Lucius, darling, do you think I'm beautiful?"_

_Oh here we go again… _he thought.

He took a deep breath as if annoyed.

"_Yes…"_

She smiled as if implying something.

"_Then why are you leaving?"_

He groaned in agitation.

"_Merlin's beard woman! What's wrong with you? I said I have business to attend to!"_ snapped Lucius as he put on his leather gloves.

"_You are so cold."_ She said, setting herself back down on the rickety old bed.

Lucius laughed sarcastically.

"_Didn't think so last night did you?" _

His back turned to her as he headed out of the bedroom. She jumped off the bed and followed him, tying a blue bathrobe around her.

"_Lucius!"_

Anger filled her voice as she spoke.

He didn't turn. There was a stiffness, a sort of aristocratic way that he carried himself. The way he walked, his shoulders perfectly strait. Even in a place like this, his status and high opinion of himself was obvious. He felt as though he couldn't be bothered to turn and converse any longer.

"_I know what you are!"_

At that, he came to a halt. He turned slowly to face her.

"_And just what might that be?" _he asked, his right eyebrow raised.

Her voice grew steadily louder.

"_I've heard the stories, read the papers, one only has to look at you to put two and two together!" _she said.

His lip curled.

"_Oh really? And just what conclusion, pray tell, have you come to?" _he drawled, coming closer to her, leaving hardly any space between them.

"_You're a... you're a…"_

"_I'm a what?"_ he said smiling coldly, still coming steadily closer.

"_A death eater…" _Her voice shook slightly as she spoke those two deadly words.

Lucius laughed, as if truly finding this whole situation amusing. Slowly he pushed her body against the wall. A sly smile crossed his pale face as he stroked her light brown hair and let his hand run down the side of her face. Her breathing suddenly quickened.

Neither spoke. The room was silent except for the creaks of the floorboards and the sounds of their breathing. His was steady and calm while she was almost at the point of hyperventilating.

Then he broke the silence with his silky voice.

"_You had said you wanted me to stay." _He continued to lightly stroke her hair. "…_ I assume the invitation is still open."_

She didn't get a chance to answer.

He began to run his hands slowly down the sides of her hips and along her thighs, never for a moment ceasing his icy stare.



Aurelia watched him apprehensively. She couldn't deny that he did scare her. Even more so then Bellatrix did. Despite the fact that Bellatrix was obviously psychotic and that she truly enjoyed torturing her, she could never take the one thing Aurelia had left…_dignity._

Horrible thoughts crossed her mind as she watched him watch her. His gaze didn't seem threatening in _that_ way; it more or less seemed that he was studying her as if she were some kind of strange exotic bird. She moved her head, thus breaking eye contact with him and instead looked down at her feet. Looking up slightly she saw him turn and begin pacing.

"_So…do you know why you're here?" _He asked.

_What kind of question was that? _Thought Aurelia.

He was talking to her as if she were a child in trouble at school. It infuriated her.

"…_Because I was captured and brought here against my will?" _snapped Aurelia.

"_I suppose you'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"_ he drawled.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? What is he playing at!!_

"_You're not the only one we captured, you know. My estranged niece was quite a handful, put up a real fight. You on the other hand were surprisingly quite submissive…"_

_Tonks! Tonks was here? Who else had they gotten to? Sirius?! Did they get the prophecy?_

Aurelia's thoughts were maddening. Her heart was racing. Despite her predicament, her mind wandered and all she thought of was Sirius. She wished that he was with her. She needed him. Now, more than ever…

Reality snapped back into focus.

"_Did you hear me? I must say I was quite surprised at your willingness to cooperate especially after our little tiff at the Ministry."_

_Little tiff? It was quite more than a little tiff!… _thought Aurelia.

Her eyes fell on Lucius as his words finally sunk in.

"_Of course I was bloody submissive! You knocked me out!" _she shouted.

He laughed at her mockingly.

_What the hell did he find so damn funny about this!? she thought. _

_After a moment or so he finally spoke._

"_So…shall we get down to business?" _

His voice was business-like and to the point. Aurelia found it strange how he could snap from mocking her to sounding as though he was making a business transaction in a matter of seconds.

Aurelia didn't answer and instead gave him a cold stare filled with hate.

"_Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them. Is that clear?"_

No answer.

"_I said is that clear?..."_

His voice remained level but Aurelia could tell that he was trying to subdue the anger that was rising up through his chest. Still she gave no answer and looked away as if ignoring him. She saw his cold icy eyes flash.

Lucius Malfoy did not like to be ignored. She could have yelled at him, cursed him, and said something filled with hate and scorn but yet she ignored him as if he wasn't worth her time. It infuriated him.

He came close to her and held the scuff of her neck against the wall. Aurelia tried desperately to push him off but couldn't muster enough strength. He was to strong. She had never felt this weak before. His powerful arms held her to the wall with ease. As if it required very little effort.

"_Now listen to me half-blood! I will not say it again! Do I make myself clear?!" _

His voice quickened but did not rise.

Hate filled her dark cinnamon colored eyes and her lips contorted in anger. She couldn't believe that she was so weak compared to him. After a final and desperate attempt to push him away from her, she gave up. It was impossible. Her heart felt like it would leave her chest as she panted.

"_Now you see Aurelia, there is no point in fighting anymore. I'm too strong for you. Why don't you spare yourself the exasperation?" _

It was the first time she had heard him say her name.

_But he must've said it once before. _Thought Aurelia.

He was now leaning into her. His silky voice whispered as though he were telling a secret. Then he laughed again and began to lightly stroke the side of her face. Aurelia's deep breaths only became more desperate.

The way he looked at her now made her uneasy. It was no longer an inquisitive stare like before, there was something else in his eyes. Horrible thoughts crossed her mind of what he might be planning to do to her.

_Maybe he's just doing this to scare you so you'll tell them everything or maybe he really will do something and then threaten to do it again if I don't tell him everything or maybe if I tell him everything he'll just do something after I tell him…Oh God what am I going to do? What can I do?_

Aurelia's thoughts raced through her head. He began to stoke the outline of her face. He was too close now. Far to close…

His cold grey eyes looked into her fiery brown eyes. He seemed as though he was searching for something hidden behind the deep pools of cinnamon colored haze. Hers, however were filled with passionate hate and absolute fury.

_How dare he come this close? How dare he?! _Thought Aurelia.

She couldn't stand it. She wasn't about to let him have his way…not without a fight. Letting all thoughts of consequences leave her mind, she collected as much saliva in her mouth as she possibly could and spit directly in his face for the second time since their encounter.

His arms let go of her and he stepped back, wiping away her spit with his sleeve. That look in his eyes was gone and they were once again icy glaciers. Aurelia could not tell if it was for the better or for the worse.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it to her chest. A look of disgust, crossed his face as he looked her up and down.

"_I don't think you understand the magnitude of this situation, Halfblood."_ He said, his voice returning to its drawling indifference.

_No more Aurelia?_

She supposed him calling her by her first name was a one-time occurrence.

_What had you expected? He's a twisted Pureblood fanatic who just happens to be a fucking Death Eater!_

"_Don't think me timid. Do you have any idea what I am capable of doing to you?...What I have done to others like you?"_ he drawled.

Aurelia was so unbelievably frustrated.

_If he's going to do something why doesn't he just do it and stop talking about it. He probably thinks he's being clever, trying to play mind games. Well, I'm certainly not going to play along._

He was met with indifference as she turned her head and ignored him yet again. She thought of all the stories she had read about the torture and the killings caused by the Death Eaters. They were merciless stone cold killers, obsessed with the idea of Pureblood supremacy. She had swore to go after people like Lucius Malfoy, to hunt them, stop them from tearing up the lives of the innocent, to catch them and lock them all away in Azkaban. Yet here she was. She had become one of the people she had sworn to protect.

Lucius' icy stare pierced through her.

"_Do you have any idea what I could do to you?"_ he said again, this time more of a whisper.

Aurelia lifted herself up, level with him. She was afraid of him but she wasn't going to let him know it.

_I'm an auror, a dark wizard catcher, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let an arrogant, Pureblood bastard like Lucius Malfoy intimidate me._

"_DO IT!!" _she shouted as loud as her oral capacity would allow her.

He looked at her, his languid, chiseled face now contorted. His eyes gleamed through their icy surface, as anger radiated through them. But there was something else in those eyes. Something…But Aurelia couldn't quite tell what.

"_As you wish…"_ He muttered with hate and disgust.

Aurelia's dark eyes widened as the torturing curse hit her weakened body. She wreathed at his feet, her body felt as if it was on fire, as if she were being burned alive. Screams of terror filled the small dark room. He watched her, his eyes still as icy as they ever were. Her eyes however, like her body, were fiery and filled with pain.

Pain like she had never felt before…


	3. Breaking Point

I finally finished! I haven't had much time to sit down and write because of I've been really busy with school and other crap. Besides all that, I just haven't been feeling very inspired as of late, rather down actually...But, with the help of music (Evanescence, Linkin Park, even some classical) and a little piece of mind, I have managed to conjure up this next chapter. Hope you like it! Comment and let me know what you think!

Chapter Three

Everything was now a haze. Her world was crashing down before her eyes. Nothing mattered anymore. All she could think of, all she could feel, was the pain. It came over her like waves, crashing waves. Just when she thought it was over, more came, more unbearable then the time before. It consumed her body to the point of no return.

Time seemed meaningless as he tortured her and she was dangerously close to her breaking point.

"_I will only ask once more…Where is the Order's headquarters?!"_

Lucius watched her as she crawled on the ground. She was a filthy halfblood and meant nothing to him. Disgusting, impure, and an abomination to the wizarding world…And besides all that, she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He felt no sympathy for her. In his mind, she deserved this. Every bit of pain she felt, was another blow to filthy blood traitors, halfbloods, and mudbloods who stood in the way of his cause.

He was in control and could do anything he wanted with her. She was a prisoner now and she belonged to him. He could torture her and make her pay for what she had done, make her crawl and beg for mercy.

He could see it clearly. She had stood up; eyes filled with fire and hate and had asked for this…

"_DO IT!!" _she had said.

The words remained in his mind, daring him to do this.

"_Have you had enough halfblood?! Have you had enough?!"_

Aurelia wailed in agony.

"_YES!! STOP!! PLEASE!!..."_

Lucius lowered his wand, ending the torturing curse. Aurelia couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Trying desperately to hide them, she moved her body to the corner of the room, in the shadows.

Slicking his silvery blond hair back, Lucius began to pace again. Despite Aurelia's efforts to try and conceal her tears, there was no doubt that he had seen them as they fell from her dark eyes and down her flushed cheeks.

"_You still don't cease to surprise me. Do tell me Halfblood do you get some kind of sick satisfaction from your own torture?"_

His tone was sarcastic and cold, each word a jab at her self esteem.

"_Of course I don't you cold hearted bastard!!" _Shouted Aurelia.

"_Then why don't you just answer my simple question?"_

Aurelia struggled to hold back her tears.

"_I…I can't…"_

Lucius took out his wand and said a silent spell. A tip of light came from the end of his wand and illuminated the dark room. He walked over slowly and bent down to her level. Holding the light up to her face, he examined her features closely and began stroking her hair softly. She shivered and tried to move away from him.

"_Does it make you feel brave?"_ he asked, his voice no longer cold and cruel but more a soft whisper.

He now held her chin with his hand. Aurelia would not look at him. Couldn't look at him… She refused. Instead she looked away.

After a moment or so, he let go of her and stood up.

"_What a shame…"_ he whispered.

Suddenly a gasp escaped Lucius' mouth. He pulled up the sleeve of his right arm to reveal the hideous dark mark, the mark of Voldemort. His arm throbbed, just like Bellatrix's had done, but his moved maddeningly as if there were some type of little animal crawling down his arm.

Aurelia stared, almost frightened, but more sickened by it. Lucius watched her reaction and quickly pulled down his sleeve, his face returning to its frozen composure. No more emotion.

"_It seems like our charming little get together will have to be cut short, Halfblood…"_

He straightened his elegant, dark navy robes and headed for the door but stopped just before closing it behind him.

"_I look forward to seeing you this evening. I do sincerely hope that you will be more… cooperative."_

She watched as the languid face, illuminated by the tip of his wand, slowly disappeared, leaving her in the darkness. All alone in complete darkness…



Aurelia sat in the dark corner of her room, her prison. She thought of her life. How had all her hard work gotten her here, a captive of the Death Eaters?

_Sirius…Where is Sirius?_

Time was meaningless. Had minutes passed, hours, days? Everything was all the same. The longer she sat, the more her thoughts wandered to him…She could see his long scraggly hair, his aging but still handsome face, and his dark, almost black colored eyes…how they used to light up when he laughed. He could always make her laugh, always cheer her up; he was always there when she needed him. But not anymore.

_Soft whispers, a soft touch, grey eyes, icy grey eyes……..No! Not him…_

She wondered if he felt the same way about her. He must have felt the same. The way he would look at her and smile…

_The way he stroked your hair…Wait?!_

The darkness of the room slowly became lighter as the door of the room creaked open.

_Him._

_Just tell him everything. Anything just to end this torture...No! No! No! Just hold on a little longer! Don't let them win. Don't let him win._

He strutted inside the room, the heels of his black boots clicking smartly on the stone floor.

"_Good evening. I trust you managed to get some sleep?"_

_Cordially sarcastic as usual…_

Aurelia managed a joyless laugh and looked at him disgusted.

"_Not in much of a talking mood I presume?"_ Lucius drawled

"_Oh so you finally noticed?!"_

He smirked before replying.

"_Well no matter. It seems you've run across a stream of luck, Halfblood…"_

Aurelia looked up suddenly and watched him confused.

"_You see my wife's estranged niece managed to disclose the location of the Order's headquarters." _He continued.

The words rolled off his tongue as he cracked a smile of utter satisfaction.

_Tonks? There was no way that she had broken! She was so strong. Stronger than I could ever be…_

Aurelia lowered her head feeling defeated and hopeless. Lucius now stood over her, looking down disdainfully.

"_Don't take it to heart Halfblood. You should be proud that you lasted this long. I must say I expected you to break long before her. You really have surprised me…"_

Hate welled up within her. She wanted to hit him, hurt him, and make him pay for what he done to Tonks. It must have been something awful for her to break like that.

She stood up and lunged at him.

"_YOU BASTARD!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"_

Hysterical tears rushed down as she clawed at his face. Despite her efforts, he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her to the floor.

"_Stop acting like such a child. It may interest you to know that I had nothing to do with her interrogation."_

He lifted her up by the arms and pulled her towards the open door.

"_Where…Where are you taking me?" _

"_You'll see soon enough…."_ He replied.

Holding her arm in his iron grip, he pulled her down the corridor. It was dark all accept for candles that magically levitated along the stone walls, but they were few and far between.

Finally he came to a stop in front of a one of the various doors along the corridor. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. Aurelia heard the lock click as he opened the door.

It was a bedroom.

_Oh God! Not this! He wouldn't! He couldn't! _

"_Aurelia!"_

_The voice was sweet and familiar. It was Tonks._

Tonk's normally bubblegum colored pink hair was now a dark maroon, a sheer sign she wasn't at all happy. How could she be? She was paler then usual and looked as if she were wasting away.

They embraced, as tears streamed down both their faces. Aurelia was so glad to finally see someone she knew and loved, someone who reminded her of better days. Lucius watched disdainfully with a smug look on his face.

"_I suggest you hurry up your little catching up and do as you were instructed Nymphadora. I'll return in an hour and I expect everything in order."_

The door slammed behind him.

"_Thank God! I was worried sick about you!" _said Tonks as she hugged Aurelia.

"_Where are we? What is this place?"_ asked Aurelia.

"_No idea. I haven't been outside this room since they brought me here."_

Aurelia had first met Nymphadora Tonks at the Auror Academy. Tonks was a year older and she had, in a sense shown her the ropes. They became very close friends during their time at the Academy. After graduation they had joined the Order together. They were like family. They were sisters.

"_Have they kept you here all this time?" _asked Aurelia.

She looked around the room, marveling at its grandeur, not being able to stop herself from comparing it to where she had been kept all this time. There were fine carpets and dark, elegant furniture. In the center of the far wall was a large bed with a mound of pillows and emerald green sheets.

"_Yes I really can't understand why they keep me here." _said Tonks.

Aurelia could tell Tonks felt guilty. She knew that Aurelia had not been kept in a place like this.

"…_I mean I know that my mother was a Black but even so. They disowned her. I just don't get it."_

"_Well it could be worse…"_ said Aurelia, not being able to keep the scorn out of her voice.

Tonks looked at her with such remorse and pain in her eyes. Then she broke down in tears.

"_Oh Tonks I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"_

Aurelia had never seen her like this before. Tonks was always smiling and always so strong. She just wasn't herself anymore.

"_Aurelia I'm so sorry! I've been so weak! I told them everything! I really tried but I…But I…I just couldn't…"_

"_Shh…It's ok."_

Aurelia held Tonks, trying her best to comfort her.

"_They…they…I just couldn't take it Aurelia…I just couldn't! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"_

"_Shh…You have nothing to be sorry about after what they did. Look at me Tonks. You have nothing to be sorry about it."_

"_Yes but I could've lasted longer. At least till the Order finds us."_

Aurelia didn't reply. As much as she desperately hoped to be rescued, she knew in her heart that they wouldn't come, that they would never be found in this place.

"_Tonks listen to me, we just have to keep our heads about us. Alright? We just need to take it a little at a time."_

Tonks nodded her head and tried to dry her tears.

"_I've just never felt so weak before…"_ said Tonks.

Aurelia's thoughts wandered to what Lucius had once said to her…

_Now you see Aurelia, there is no point in fighting anymore. I'm too strong for you. Why don't you spare yourself the exasperation?_

_That was when he had called you by your name…_

Aurelia took in a deep breath, letting the air fill up her longs. Then she breathed out again.

"_Yeah I know what you mean."_

_More than you'd ever know…_



"_You mean he didn't say anything about what they're for?" _Asked Aurelia.

"_No he just said for us to put them on and be ready by the time he gets back."_

Aurelia lifted one of the two dresses that lay on the bed. The material was pure white and soft to the touch.

"_I think it's silk."_ Said Tonks.

"_Well I don't care what it is. I'm not putting it on."_

"_But we have to…"_

"_I don't have to do anything! All of this is some kind of sick joke!"_

Tonks was now putting on her dress.

"_Aurelia please. What else can we do?"_

"_I don't know! It's just…just…I have a bad feeling about this."_

Tonks' face dropped and pain entered her eyes once again.

"_I do too…"_

Something was different about Tonks, but Aurelia couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something very different…

Tonks was now facing the mirror on the dressing table. Her reflection showed that her hair had grown to a dark purple. Nowadays it was nearly as black as Aurelia's raven hair.

Aurelia walked over to Tonks and sat down next to her.

"_Tonks, we're best friends and we have been for a long time now. You know that you can tell me anything."_

A sad smile came over Tonk's pale heart shaped face.

"_I know."_

The two sat for a while without talking, not really knowing what to say.

Finally Tonks spoke up.

"_Well you best get dressed before he comes back. God knows it might be the last time we ever wear something this nice."_

The words stuck in Aurelia's mind…_last time._

She forced a laugh.

"_Yeah I guess…"_

Without another word, Aurelia put on the white silken dress. It felt soft on her skin and it caressed every curve of her frame. She had never worn something this beautiful before. Just then she thought of the irony of her situation. This might be the last time she ever wore a white dress again.

_Sirius won't ever get to see me in white after all…._

_But what about Him? He will…_

The door banged open suddenly and Lucius walked in followed by Rookwood, whose face was in its usual cruel sneer. Aurelia and Tonks shot up startled, clinging to each other.

"_Well they certainly do clean up nicely…" _said Rookwood to Lucius.

Lucius didn't reply but stood, arms crossed looking at the prisoners as if he were bored.

"_Wouldn't you say, Lucius?"_

"_Augustus, you waste your flattery. Besides they're both halfbloods and neither worth the time nor the effort. Let's just get this over with." _drawled Lucius.

Rookwood nodded a reply.

The two Death Eaters' wands were raised pointed directly at Aurelia and Tonks.

"_Now listen closely, this can be done the easy way or the hard way…I want you both to walk out into the hall and we will follow close behind."_

"_Where are we going?" _demanded Aurelia.

"_Turn around you stupid halfblood!" _said Rookwood as he pointed his wand directly in her face.

The corridor seemed darker than usual. The floating candles that had once levitated near the walls, illuminating the bits of peeling wallpaper, were gone. If it weren't for the light given off by the two wands, seeing through the darkness would be impossible.

Aurelia and Tonks held hands tightly, afraid to ever let go.

"_Walk faster!"_

It was Rookwood. His voice was loud and cruel.

_But not as cold and cruel as Lucius…_

The two prisoners quickened pace. Then Aurelia felt Tonks' grip loosen. She was now breathing remarkably heavy.

"_Aurelia…"_ she whispered.

"_Keep walking!" _shouted Rookwood.

Tonks' feet gave way and her body fell to the floor.

"_Oh my God! Tonks! Tonks!"_

Aurelia shook her but she didn't move.

"_What's wrong with her?! What did you do to her, you bastards?!"_

Lucius was now bending down holding his wand down to Tonks face. She was unconscious. Her face looked paler than before.

"_She is ill. Rookwood, you were given charge of her yet you let this happen!_"

"_I didn't know…"_ said Rookwood defensively.

"_How could you not?! Are you a fucking idiot?!"_ Lucius voice was demeaning and angry as he spoke.

"_Well I…"_

"_Oh shut up! Here, take her. She cannot be seen like this."_

Rookwood waved his wand and Tonks' unconscious body lifted from the floor. It now levitated just over their heads.

"_I trust you don't need instruction on how to clean up your mess!"_

Rookwood shook his head shamefully. Lucius had such an effect over his underlings. They truly feared him.

_Who didn't?_

"_You can be sure the Dark Lord will hear of this!"_ said Lucius

Aurelia stood up to follow Rookwood and Tonks' body, but was pulled back by a strong pair of arms.

_So strong…_

"_Not so fast Halfblood."_

He pulled her along with him further down the dark corridor.

"_Where are you taking me?!" _she demanded.

"_To him…"_ answered Lucius sounding almost amused.

"_Who?"_

Fear crept into Aurelia's voice, for she already knew the answer.

"_The Dark Lord of course…"_

She heard a small mocking laugh in his drawling voice as he whispered what she had always feared.


	4. Diminished Honor, Lost Dignity

I just want to let everybody know that I was very very conflicted about this chapter. I wrote it then rewrote it and then rewrote it again and I just couldn't feel 100 sure about it. You must understand that this chapter is by no means pretty but I feel it is necessary for the story. I'm trying to make a balance. I don't want this story to be all romantic fluff and I don't want it to be angsty and terrible either. So far you guys have pretty much seen all the angsty stuff and you will continue to see it in this chapter...**BUT **I promise this whole story will not be like this. I am doing this out of necessity in order to build on where I'm going with this...**Please review and let me know what you think...**

Chapter Four

_"Your breathing has grown heavier Halfblood. If I didn't know better I would say you were frightened…"_

He mocked her as he magically bound her to a chair. Aurelia tried to move her body but she was stuck and escape was impossible. The room he had brought her to seemed to have once been a living room of sorts. All the furniture had been carelessly pushed to the walls, leaving only a long wooden table, surrounded by twelve chairs. At its head was a large black leather arm chair. Aurelia shuddered at the thought of who she knew so often sat there.

Trying to keep herself calm, she forced herself not to think of whom she was about to meet. She scanned the room, taking in her surroundings. Then her eyes fell upon Lucius. He leaned lazily against the door with his usual smug expression.

_Why does he always look so bored? I suppose murdering and torturing people can get a little old after a while…Why do you care anyway? Let him be fucking bored!_

Aurelia shivered. The room was cold and the silky white dress she wore provided little warmth. She was very uncomfortable. The dress was low cut, not at all what she was used to, and she felt practically naked under its thin material.

She shook with nervousness and sweat poured down the back of her neck. Desperately, she hoped he couldn't see the true state of her being, how she felt truly hopeless. She just had to prove to him that, despite being his prisoner, she was still in control of her emotions.

Lucius took out a silver pocket watch from his robes, checked the time, then quickly snapped it closed and put it away again. He lifted his head and let his gaze fall upon Aurelia.

He watched as she took deep breaths trying to keep herself calm, trying to prove that she wasn't frightened.

_Always trying to prove how strong you are. But you can never avoid the inevitable…_ he thought.

Her eyes cautiously scanned the room. Despite the fact that her body was bound, her eyes moved in defiance, uncontrollably. He tried to see past their cinnamon haze, to catch a glimpse of her thoughts, but he couldn't.

All he could see was defiance, insolence, and something else he wasn't quite sure of. Her eyes were always alive and gleaming.

_Always filled with passion…_

He couldn't help but be somewhat fascinated by her. Then her fierce gaze fell upon him. She was clearly agitated.

_"So where is your beloved Dark Lord now? Fashionably late I suppose?"_

How she had a way of infuriating him…

_"How dare you?! You filthy…"_

He was cut short.

There was someone else in the room now. The room was dark and Aurelia could only see the silhouette of a tall hooded figure.

_"Lucius…"_

The voice was high and clear.

Aurelia's heartbeat quickened and Lucius straightened.

He walked over to the figure and bowed his head.

_"My Lord…"_

_"I trust everything has gone as planned?"_

_"Yes my Lord. We have managed to divulge all the information you asked for and everything has gone as we had hoped...except…"_

_"Except?..."_

Lucius hesitated before he spoke. It was the first time Aurelia had seen him do that. He was always so confident when he spoke.

_"My wife's estranged niece has fallen ill under the charge of Rookwood. But the situation has been dealt with accordingly. It is nothing too serious."_ He drawled.

_"I should hope not. I do like my prisoners reasonably healthy. You cannot break the spirits of someone who is already broken. Don't you agree Lucius?"_

_"Of course."_

The figure now made it's way to the head of the table and sat down in the large black arm chair. It was then that he removed his hood.

Aurelia tried to suppress a gasp. She had heard many stories of what he looked like but the reality was an awful awakening. He was hairless and snakelike with slits for nostrils. His skin was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.

_So this was the wizard whose name was feared above all others? Whose name was hardly ever spoken. This is Voldemort._

Aurelia couldn't help but let out a deep breath. She was getting hysterical and she was loosing control.

_"No need to grow impatient, my dear. I haven't forgotten you. I'm here because of you after all…"_said Voldemort.

Aurelia didn't answer.

Voldemort continued.

_"My __Death Eaters__ tell me that you have given them quite a bit of trouble. Is that true?"_

Her breathing was thankfully more level now.

_It's ok. You've got control. Keep it that way…_

_"Is that true?" _

He was leaned towards her waiting for an answer. Aurelia couldn't help but notice the pale bony spider-like hands in contrast to the dark wood table.

_"No more trouble then any other unwilling prisoner would give."_

Voldemort laughed. It was a cruel laugh that almost sounded as though he were hissing. Aurelia shuddered.

_"Is that so? But it seems you are unlike any other unwilling prisoner. You have managed to exasperate even Lucius who is known for…" _

Voldemort paused, a cruel grin on his face.

_"…his way of divulging information."_

Aurelia turned to Lucius, her eyes filled with loathing. His expression, however was totally unreadable as usual.

_Cold hearted bastard._

She had almost expected Lucius to do something. Although she wasn't quite sure what…just…anything…

He didn't stir. His gaze was fixed on his master.

_"I must say you are truly a force to be reckoned with. It is almost unbelievable that you're a halfblood."_

_Why did everything about them always come down to blood? So if you're a not a Pureblood, then that automatically makes you a piece of shit? Unbelievable!_

_"Wouldn't you say Lucius?"_

Voldemort turned to Lucius as did Aurelia. Lucius' eyes flickered to Aurelia for but a moment before he replied…

_"Oh I don't know my Lord…While she does seem pure from the outside, on the inside she is truly…" _

He paused, with a smug half smile crossing his face.

"…_Dirty…"_

If the invisible bonds weren't holding her to the chair, she would've jumped and strangled him

"_You bastard! You evil sick bastard!" _

Voldemort turned back to Aurelia, watching her tears of rage with a mocking smile.

_"She has such spirit in her, doesn't she Lucius?"_

She looked away, trying desperately to avoid Voldemort's gaze. The fear of the possibility of more torture ate away at her. She knew that she couldn't take much more of it and the truly awful part of the whole situation was that Lucius knew that too. He knew that with a mere flick of his wand, she would fall into submission.

_Why did you have to open your big mouth?!_

Lucius watched her, as she began to break into hysteria.

_No not now…You can't let this happen now…This is just what they want. Don't let him see you like this…_Her head was pounding and she could hardly think anymore.

Her tears fell even harder the more she tried to stop herself.

Voldemort then stood from his chair and went over to where Aurelia sat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bony spider-like hand reach for her own. She could feel the cold fingers as they clasped her wrist. A shiver ran down her entire body as he made her stand up from the chair, the invisible bonds seemed to melt away. He now lead her to the center of the room, she didn't dare try to fight his powerful grip.

The tears still poured.

_Stop it! Stop it now! Don't cry in front of them!_

"_Who would have thought that such a powerful witch, able to withstand torture, would be reduced to such tears by mere words?"_hissed Voldemort.

Aurelia's chest began heaving up and down. She could hardly breathe anymore. After all she had been through, how could something so simple affect her this way? The little control she once had was slipping away.

"_One must wonder why…"_Voldemort paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"_Let us see you after real actions have been taken."_

_Actions?! _

Voldemort through her to the floor.

"_Let us see just how dirty you are my pretty little halfblood…"_

His eyes were gleaming.

_Oh God! No! No! No! This can't be happening! Not this…_

He then bent down slowly. Aurelia could now see the white of his eyes through the gloom. They were almost snakelike, wide with a maddening glare; inhuman…

As he ran his bony fingers across her cheek and then down the outline of her face, Aurelia stayed perfectly still. She wanted to move, she wanted to fight, but a force that she couldn't control, consumed her.

"_I think I shall leave this pleasure to you Lucius… " _

Lucius' icy grey eyes were now widened in surprise and shock.

"_But my Lord!..." _he protested. _"She's a halfblood! Unclean! It would diminish my honor as a Pureblood!"_

"_Diminish your honor?"_Voldemort laughed wickedly.

"_Your honor was diminished when you chose to ignore the signs of my return to power for fourteen years! Your honor was diminished when you lost me my prophecy! And now…..now this…"_ He pointed his wand at Aurelia.

"_My Lord, I have given my life to your service. I have been faithful to our cause since day one and I still am!"_ Said Lucius.

Voldemort's eyes widened maddeningly.

The sight of Voldemort's cruel smile sent shivers down Aurelia's body. It would remain imprinted in her mind forever, haunting her in her sleep.

"_Then prove it!"_

He lifted his wand and with a quick wave, Lucius was forced onto his knees, right next to Aurelia.

"_I want you to take away the only thing she has left…"_snarled Voldemort.

Lucius' eyes were widened and alert. They moved from Voldemort and back down again to Aurelia.

With that, Voldemort waved his wand again; forcing Aurelia's body so that she was lying sprawled on her back. He smiled as she lay motionless on the floor, powerless. Her eyes moved around in circles and rested on Voldemort.

The most frightening thing about him was not that he appeared snakelike or inhuman in appearance; it was the fact that part of him was still in fact human and yet he could commit such horrors upon his fellow man. A ghost, or a phantom, or monsters could never be nearly as frightening as a tortured human being with the power and ability to cause destruction.

"_After this you will understand just how insignificant you are…" _

His voice was no longer filled with anger; it was more a soft hissing whisper.

An invisible force pushed Lucius towards Aurelia yet he still resisted.

"_Come now Lucius where is your sense of devotion?"_

"_My Lord she is an abomination. I cannot dirty my hands with her…"_

Voldemort did not even blink nor falter in the least as he spoke.

"_But you will…"_

The shoulder of Aurelia's dress began to be pulled down by an invisible force. She tried to pull it back up but it continued to be pulled farther down, out of her control.

Lucius was close to her now; she could feel his warm breath on her cold skin. He looked over one last time at Voldemort, before his gaze returned to Aurelia.

She stared at him, her breathing heavy, into his eyes. They looked angry, confused, perhaps conflicted? Fear welled up inside of her for fear of what was to come.

His hands then slowly wandered to her shoulders as he gently pulled down her dress.

Aurelia eyes began to tear up again as she watched him and felt his touch. She looked into his eyes. Then used all her strength to whisper one word…

"_Please…."_

Desperation filled her voice. There was very little hope left.

His eyes softened for a moment.

_Don't do this..._

Then they quickly turned to ice. They were filled with fury, madness even…

He clasped onto the thin fabric of her white dress, and then ripped it off. The upper part of her dress was gone and her breasts were now exposed.

_Oh God! This can't be happening._

Her arms automatically went to cover herself but it was no use. He clasped both arms and pinned them above her head. With his left hand he held them there securely while his right hand wandered down the side of her hip and down between her legs.

Now he was on top of her. Tears poured down the side of her face but she did not cry out. She was silent.

She could feel him pushing into her, gently at first then harder and harder. Her body then contoured with his and together they moved in a continuous motion.

_Stop! What are you doing? Make him stop! Do something…anything!!_

Her mind and everything she had been taught was telling her no. She heard voices in her head telling her to stop…to do anything to just make it stop. Part of her was filled with anger and absolute fury. She wanted to hurt him, make him feel pain. But she had never felt this way before. It was a strange feeling. She knew she should fight…

But she couldn't…she _wouldn't._

What was this feeling? Pleasure? No it couldn't be pleasure. That was too simple. And it's not like she was enjoying this…Or was she?

_Stop! Make this stop! Do you realize who he is and what he's doing to you?!_

Despite his cold exterior his body felt so impossibly warm on hers. She could feel his hard chest and his strong arms as he held her close to him. His focus was completely on her but then it faltered for a moment and he seemed distracted.

His eyes gleamed and his body began to slow. As he looked into her eyes, he seemed confused. He caught himself, and then leaned his head over her shoulder. He whispered in her ear in a soft voice.

"_I'm sorry…"_

She was taken aback. For a moment their eyes met. Time seemed to stand still. But only for a moment…

Then suddenly his eyes turned cold as he lifted his hand high above him. The strong and powerful force of his hand sent pain over her as it touched down on her face.

Aurelia could here a faint hissing laughter and was then reminded of everything. A crude reality snapped into focus as she realized who had been watching the entire time.


	5. A Flicker of Hope

Alright first off I'd like to say I'm sorry it's taken sooo long to get this chapter up. I really have been slacking. I would also like to say that the first part of this chapter really should be the last part of Chapter 4. That's really why this one is quite longer than the others previous. The second part of the chapter might be a little confusing so let me just clarify that it is a flashback, before Aurelia ever got captured. There isn't very much Lucius in this chapter, and for that I apologize. The next chapter will mostly focus on him so, I think that will make up for it. Some feedback would really be appreciated, negative or otherwise...I'm not really sure about this chapter. Well actually I'm never really sure of any of these chapters. One minute I'll love it then I'll absolutely despise it. What I think isn't really important...leave a comment an let me know what **_you_ **think!

Chapter Five

The left side of her cheek still stung from the blow of Lucius' hand. Beads of sweat poured down the sides of her brow along with the tears that blurred her vision. Lucius was still on top of her and she could feel him throbbing, still not relenting as he thrust inside of her. Every now and then, she could hear the hissing breathing of Voldemort as he watched the scene.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed two other figures watching. There faces were hidden in the shadow.

_Death Eaters…_she thought.

She was sickened by the fact that not only was this actually happening to her but also by the fact that every bit of it was being watched by prying eyes.

_It would've been better if someone had jumped me from a dark alley rather than this. Anything but this…_

She couldn't believe that this was happening to her now, that she was loosing the one ounce of dignity she had left. And she was loosing it all to _him._

This was the first time she had ever been touched by a man like this. She had come close a few times before, once with Sirius. Memories of that night flashed through her mind. He had been so gentle and understanding but all she could think of was the now, not the past. It had never crossed her mind that it would happen this way. Never in her wildest dreams…

_Or nightmares..._

An aching pain began to consume her inner thigh and then made its way between her legs. He was absolutely relentless. Every thrust grew harder and harder as he came closer to his release. Aurelia couldn't suppress a moan as his body became completely one with hers. She was beginning to feel so unlike before. More...Despite everything, she hungered and would do anything for more. Filled with undeniable pain but still filled with an incredible feeling.

A final groan escaped Lucius' mouth as he reached his peak, and she wasn't far behind him. Closer, closer… but then she felt his hand come down on her face with an incredible force for the second time. She cried out, partly because of the pain and partly because of her being so close to total ecstasy. And then just when she finally began to feel what her body had been craving, he pulled away.

"_Filthy little whore."_ He said through clenched teeth.

His eyes were wide with fury as he watched her panting on the floor. She knew he could've gone on but he didn't. He could have made her feel what she so desperately desired, but he didn't. Taking what he wanted by force and giving away nothing in return. Truly the way of a Death Eater.

The words of his whispering drawling voice played themselves over and over again in her mind.

_Filthy little whore…_

And his touch…How he was capable of inflicting so much pain and yet he could have given her such unearthly pleasure.

She looked at him, still trying to catch her breath. He slicked his silvery blond hair, as he so often did and straightened himself. Looks of pure hatred shot her way as he watched her with such incredible disdain.

_Why is he looking at me like that? It's not like I wanted this! He forced himself on me! He raped me for God's sake! _

Rape.

The word stuck in her mind. She had been violated and forced into something she didn't want. Forced to the point of being completely helpless, her pride was completely gone. She had lost her virginity to an arrogant, self-centered, evil bigot. A man with twisted morals and no compassion…

_But wait… What about what he had whispered. Hadn't he said he was sorry? _

_Sorry for himself not you. He didn't want to do this remember? Look at the way he's looking at you. He finds you repulsive. _

_Like a filthy little whore…_

She lay flat on her back, not having the strength to lift herself. All she could feel was the throbbing after shock between her legs and her quickly beating heart. Her eyes wandered across the ceiling. She kept her vision directly above her, not chancing a glance at Lucius or the other Death Eaters, and certainly not at Voldemort.

Then suddenly she felt two pairs of hands on either side of her. The two Death Eaters dragged her weakened body and through her at the feet of Voldemort. Her head hit the floor face down with a loud thud and sent yet another wave of pain through her skull. But she did not lift herself. At least now her exposed upper body was covered and she was going to keep it that way if it could be helped.

"_Well now, I wonder if that will loosen her tongue…"_said Voldemort mockingly.

The two Death Eaters laughed. Lucius, however, remained completely silent.

"_You had seemed to be under the impression that you were invincible to us. Such blinded arrogance from something as pathetically insignificant as you is the worst kind of insolence." _

Voldemort was now circling her. His long black robes almost seemed like smoke as they waved in the gloom of his wake. Aurelia refused to look up at his face. His voice alone instilled such incredible fear without having to gaze upon that inhuman, snakelike face.

Uncontrollable shivers, caused by the sweat that glistened on her body and the cold musty air that filled the room, consumed her body. Then she felt the familiar touch of his bony spider-like hand, as it grabbed her by her long raven hair and pulling her up to face him. Her eyes immediately adverted to staring at her feet. She just wouldn't let herself look at him. She wasn't even thinking about covering herself anymore, just avoided having to look into his eyes.

His other bony hand now took a strong hold of her chin. Long, discolored fingernails, dug into her skin as his grip tightened. Faint hissing laughter came from his lips as he amused himself in her suffering.

Aurelia's eyes then wandered to Lucius in a desperate attempt to avoid Voldemort. He stood watching, with his arms crossed, still looking as arrogant and heartless as ever. But she knew he wasn't. His honor had been flushed away with her own when he carried out what his master had ordered. She knew that he had not been in good standings with Voldemort previously, but now he had been shamed in front of two of his fellow Death Eaters.

_And all because of me…_

Lucius then caught sight of Aurelia's gaze. Her chest heaved up and down as panic filled her weakened body. There was no doubt that there was true fear in her eyes. Fear that he had never seen in her before. Until now she had been so strong, always fighting. That fiery spark and long since left her dark, mysterious eyes. He wondered what secrets lay behind them.

As he watched her, he seemed as though he were trying to figure something out, like he was unsure of himself about something. In her panic, a faint gasp escaped her lips, as Voldemort's grip around her tightened.

Lucius' brief moment of reflection quickly ceased. He was ice once more.

"_Look at me."_Whispered Voldemort in his hissing tone.

A jolt of force rushed across her face, forcing her eyes to look upon the face of Lord Voldemort. She was now shaking uncontrollably as she looked into his strangely human but yet so inhuman like eyes.

"_Are you invincible now, Aurelia?"_ he whispered.

She couldn't find her voice to utter a reply. The absolute truth was that she wasn't invincible, she never had been. She was utterly and completely powerless.

It took all her strength just to faintly whisper one word.

"_No…"_

A cruel smile came across Voldemort's face, if it could even be called a smile. It was an awful sight to witness.

"_Yes. I thought as much…"_ he said, his grip loosening.

Then, suddenly he threw her broken body back down to the cold hard floor.

His voice grew louder as he spurted out orders to his Death Eaters.

"_Get her up!"_

The two Death Eaters scrambled over and lifted her off the ground. In a desperate attempt to keep at least some modesty in tact, she crossed her arms in front of her exposed chest.

Voldemort laughed.

"_It seems, despite everything you are still shy. Very charming my dear but that will change soon. I'll make sure of that…"_

Aurelia shuddered at his words.

Voldemort motioned for one of the Death Eaters, who face was still hidden, to retrieve a dirty sheet that covered some of the furniture that had been pushed against the wall. Aurelia took it hastily and wrapped it around her. It smelled of dirt and must, as though it hadn't been washed in ages but she was thankful for it.

"_I realize that it's not Persian silk…"_ He now ran his pale fingers on the thin fabric of her white dress. She could feel his fingernails through the material, rubbing against her bare skin.

"…_but it is no more than a creature like you deserves…"_

He pulled his hand away and turned to sit in his armchair. Although the room was quite dark, Aurelia could make out the outline of a massive snake as it crawled up unto the back of his chair, then slowly down his shoulders.

Voldemort began hissing to the snake as though speaking to it. The snake coiled itself around him and he stoked it caressingly. Aurelia was horrified. She had hated snakes. The way they crawled, the way they hissed…

With a quick flip of his hand, he motioned for the two Death Eaters to take her away.

"_Take her out of my sight…."_

Her body felt as though it was about to break apart as they dragged her out towards the door. She wondered why they didn't just use their wands to have her levitate or something. It surely would have been easier for them.

_Isn't it obvious? They want to prolong your agony…_

The door swung open and she was pushed out into the hall. Despite the darkness of the room, she could see Lucius still inside, his silvery blond hair, shining in the faint candlelight.

Lucius dared to watch as they dragged her out the door. He could tell that she was in agonizing pain, much of which he himself had caused. They didn't even have the decency to use their wands to move her.

_After all these years would you really expect them to do otherwise? Besides she means nothing to you. Why should you care?..._

Lucius' pale eyes flickered in the candle light and almost seemed to melt in their iciness. Aurelia couldn't help but notice this, so she reared her head slightly in his direction.

_I'm sorry…_he had once said.

_Did it really mean anything?_

The taller of the two Death Eaters grabbed hold of her hair and began to drag her down the hall. Now with a little more light she saw some of the features of his face…Light brown hair, groomed mustache, early-thirties, rather plain looking. She didn't recognize him from any wanted posters.

_Maybe he's not a murderous lunatic…yet. I'm sure you can't be a Death Eater for long without having murdered someone…_

Finally they stopped in front of one of the various doorways that were aligned in the hallway. Aurelia gave up trying to figure out where exactly she was. The possibilities were endless and the slight chance that the Order would rescue her was growing slimmer and slimmer by the day.

_They'll never find me here. I'm sure I'm not even a priority…_

The door creaked open and Aurelia was dragged inside. This room was different from the one she had come accustomed to over the past few weeks.

_Has it been weeks? It must be…it's certainly more than a few days._

It was a little larger than her previous quarters or prison cell, rather. Certainly not as large as the room they had kept Tonks in…

_Tonks! I had completely forgotten about her…What could they have done to her? How could I have forgotten her?_

_Well you've been a bit preoccupied as of late…_

Memories flashed through her head.

_Now you see Aurelia, there is no point in fighting anymore. I'm too strong for you. Why don't you spare yourself the exasperation?..._

_Filthy little whore…_

_I'm sorry… _

None of it seemed real. It was more like a strange and awful dream. A dream that seemed endless… This new life of uncertainty was a now a complete reality.

Her eyes refocused and she took in her new surroundings. There was a small single bed in the corner and a table and single chair with a large candle that had wax dripping down the sides. Out of the corner of her eye she realized there was a small pile of fabric…a fresh change of clothes.

_Finally…_

She wanted to get that dress off her as soon as she could. It was an awful reminder of what she had recently been subjected to.

The tall Death Eater let go of his grip on her and plopped her down towards the bed. She barely missed it and hit the hard, wooden floor instead. Yet more pain shot up through her body as she tried to pull herself up unto the edge of the bed.

Her vision began to go slightly blurry, as she had massive headache. The room began to slowly spin.

The Death Eater didn't speak as he waved his wand and a small plate of food appeared. Bread, cheese, and a small goblet of what seemed to be water. Nothing particularly appetizing…

_But it's better than nothing. _

She practically dived towards the plate of food and began to devour it. They had only been giving her two goblets of water a day and only a plate of food every other day.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other Death Eater, whose face she couldn't make out, come into the room. It was a silhouette of a man, but his face was still hidden for the lack of light in the room. Slowly his face came into the light.

Aurelia's eyes widened and the plate of food dropped clean out of her hands.

"_Stupid halfblood…"_ said the tall Death Eater as he bent down to pick up the plate.

Her head was spinning but she lifted herself up from the bed. She staggered as she tried to walk over to the Death Eater, who had slipped away back into the shadows.

She knew that face. How could she ever forget it? The long scraggily hair, his dark, almost black colored eyes that always seemed to be filled with mischief…

The room was spinning faster now and she could barely see past the end of her nose. But she knew that face...

She stumbled forward trying to get a better look at him, but then tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. She heard footsteps circling her. Her vision grew hazier and the dark room grew darker as complete blackness consumed her.

A faint whisper lingered in the air as she spoke the name she had almost come to forget…

_Sirius…_



"_I just don't trust him! That's all! He used to be a Death Eater, Alastor, and he plays the part all to well for my taste. How are we supposed to be sure whose side he's really on?" _

Sirius paced back and forth down the narrow and long dining room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Mad-Eye Moody's eye set its gaze upon Sirius as he replied

"_Dumbledore trusts him…"_

"_Yes I know but…there's just something I don't like about him. Something I can't quite put my finger on."_ Sirius said impatiently.

"_Yes, I realize that Sirius and I understand, but there's nothing we can do. We have to trust him. And if Dumbledore thinks he's good enough to be trusted then we should not question it."_

Sirius mumbled a reply. He did not like this situation at all, not one bit. He just couldn't understand why Dumbledore would ever trust a man like Severus Snape. Not for the life of him…

_And why does he have to be here for Christmas of all times!?_

"_So is there any other ex- Death Eaters who I'm going to have to butt heads with?"_

Moody laughed.

"_No it doesn't appear so. There's Bill Weasley, Arthur and Molly's eldest boy, your cousin Nymphadora, Phillip Croswell, and a few others I can't remember..."_

Sirius wasn't really paying attention as Moody spoke the names of some of the Order's new recruits. He was rather distant, still infuriated by the fact that Snape had been admitted into the Order.

The two men quickly turned there heads at the sound of a huge crash that came from the living room. Sirius trudged out of the room.

"_Kreacher! I swear if you…"_

He stopped short at the doorway of the living room taking in the sight before him.

Two young women sat huddled on the floor laughing uncontrollably. One had hair the color of pink bubble gum. She turned her eyes, gleaming with joy.

"_Sirius!" _

Tonks jumped up, still uneasy on her feet, and ran over to Sirius.

"_What on Earth have you been doing?" _he said laughing as he embraced his favorite cousin.

"_Well we were just apparating and well you know me and my clumsiness…" _said Tonks, as she pointed to the end table and lamp that had been knocked over.

"_I sort of knocked it down and then crashed into Aurelia and well here we are…"_

"_I see…"_ said Sirius smiling, as he surveyed the damage. Then he caught sight of the other witch, who still sat on the floor, her long dark hair in state of disarray.

He walked over to her and offered his hand. She took it and raised herself up from the floor, not being able to stop herself from blushing in embarrassment.

"_You have yet to introduce us, Tonks…"_ he said.

"_Oh right...Aurelia, this is my cousin Sirius Black and Sirius this is my greatest friend from the Academy, Aurelia Palmer."_

They shook hands; Aurelia couldn't help but suppress a deep blush, as it crept across her cheeks. She could never hide her embarrassment. It somehow, always made its presence known.

"_Has anyone else gotten here yet, Sirius?"_asked Tonks.

"_Yeah, Harry, his friend Hermione Granger arrived yesterday with the Weasleys. Mad-Eye is here of course with Remus. And then there's Snape…"_

His lip curled as he spoke the last name.

"_Snape is here?"_said Tonks rather surprised.

"_Yes he's part of the Order now…"_

Sirius looked rather annoyed at the whole subject of Snape so Tonks didn't push it any further.

"_Well, I can certainly tell Molly is in the kitchen…My God this place smells heavenly. I best go say hello." _

Tonks headed for the door. She turned around quickly, almost forgetting her mess and took out her wand.

"_Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it…" _said Sirius warmly.

Tonks headed out the door.

"_Um…sorry about the mess. It wasn't all her fault I was rather clumsy myself actually." _

Sirius smiled knowingly as he waved his wand and cleared up the mess.

His face lit up at the sight of her. She was an attractive woman but there was something so very different about her…Maybe it was the way she would blush. She looked so helplessly childish when she did and yet so helplessly beautiful…

"_There's no need to be sorry…"_

A small smile crossed her face. To anyone it would have seemed simple, expected. No one would have ever given it a second thought. But to them one look was worth more then a thousand words…



Aurelia's eyes peeled open. She was alone now with only her memories of Sirius. For some time they had been fading away as her grim reality set in. But now everything was different…

_Had that really been him or was I just imagining it? I couldn't have been. I mean I haven't lost it yet. Have I? But maybe… maybe he's here to save you, to take you away from this place. To take you away from Him…_

It seemed too good to be true. She had after all, only seen him for a moment. How could she be really sure? But that face, the eyes, she could never in a lifetime, ever forget them.

That was not all she could ever forget. It seemed the more recent memories were beginning to overwhelm all that she had ever known. Taking over her and controlling her.

_But there is still hope…Maybe he does have compassion. Didn't you see it in his eyes?_

_No! No! No! Not him…._


	6. Ensnarement of the Senses

A/N: First off I'm really really sorry that this took so long for me to put up. My muse has been on extended vacation as of late but my inspiration has finally returned. Second, I want to say how thankful I am to all the people who have read/faved/added/reviewed this story. Particularly ,I would like to thank BelhavenOnTap for being the very first to review and who has reviewed every chapter since. Also major kudos to MalfoyFanatic who made a banner for the fic on . Now, I realize that this is not one of the more popular fics here on the site but that won't stop me from writing. If at least one person enjoys the story, that inspires me to keep on writing as far as my imagination will allow. I even appreciate the lurkers out there who I know are reading but aren't reviewing...I have the all seeing power of reader traffic! I know people are reading...they're just not reviewing. Anyway, blabbing as usual...Here it is...

Chapter Six

Lucius walked the halls of Malfoy Manor, taking long strides along the stone floors adorned with elaborate emerald green carpet. Enchanted moving portraits and elaborate tapestries adorned the walls and exquisitely beautiful sculptures could be found down every corridor. The manor was in every way possible, a shrine to everything pureblood and Slytherin. It showcased the wealth and power of the illustrious and feared Malfoy name.

Tonight was New Year's Eve and all the servants were scurrying about having everything prepared for the ball that evening. Not desiring to be any part of his wife, Narcissa's painstaking plans, he eluded himself to walking the halls aimlessly. Well, not aimlessly. Lucius Malfoy never did anything aimlessly. There was _always_ a purpose to his actions, an end to his means. In this particular case, he had set aside this time to simply think.

Think.

He did so much of it these days.

His mind wandered to thoughts of what had transpired the other night, of what he had done for the Dark Lord. He tried to push the memories away, disgusted that he had been forced to touch a halfblood…

_Disgusted? That's a bit of an exaggeration…_

Although he pushed himself to forget, he could not. He saw her face everywhere he went. Knowing for certain that it wasn't guilt or remorse, he thought himself incapable of that, he tried to figure it all out. But the answers continued to elude him.

He made his way down the corridor of the east wing, the heels of his black boots clicking on the stone floor. His posture was stiff, his back perfectly straight. He stopped for a moment to look out one of the many windows that lined the hall. The weather outside was gloomy, with drizzles of icy rain pouring from the clouded sky. He stared out at the large expanse of his property and at the moors that loomed in the distance.

It was a strange feeling that he was experiencing. How could it be remorse when he barely even knew the girl? When he _hated _her and couldn't stomach the very essence of her being. Her insolence, her defiant obstruction of everything the wizarding world should be, but clearly wasn't because of people like her. It sent such boiling anger through his body just thinking of her and what he had been forced to do.

One thing was certain. The embarrassment was unbelievable. He knew that whisperings of that night would go through every rank of the Death Eaters. After a few moments, he decided to go to the library. Some sort of book, any book, would be a good way to get his mind off of the recent events.

He turned the brass knob and the dark mahogany door creaked as he went inside. The library was massive, with shelves upon shelves of books of every subject lining all four walls from the ground up to about a foot from the ceiling. To his left was a fireplace with a roaring fire. The marble of the mantle shone brightly as the flames danced and crackled leaving faded reflections on the shiny black exterior.

He made his way across the white marble floor to the far side of the room and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. After a very brief moment of contemplation, he came to the conclusion that the fire whiskey would be more soothing than all the books in the library combined.

The ember liquid soothed the outline of his parched mouth and he licked his lips slightly, savoring the taste. After gulping down the rest of the glass, he lifted the glass bottle to pour himself a second.

"_You know you shouldn't drink too much of that, it tends to creep up on you."_

Lucius didn't bother to turn, nor did he stop pouring his drink, for he already knew whose voice had spoken.

"_You make yourself too much at home in my manor, Severus. I was unaware my alcohol consumption was of any concern of yours."_

Severus Snape rose from a green armchair near the fireplace. His face was worn ragged and pieces of his shoulder length black hair hung in front of his eyes. There was an unnatural smile on his face that he always put on when trying to appear friendly. It did not suit him well to say the least. Severus Snape was by no means a friendly person.

"_Well we cannot have the master of Malfoy Manor dru…ehm not functioning at his very best on the night of the New Year's Ball, now can we?"_ said Snape sarcastically.

Lucius glanced at him as though quite bored and sat down at his desk, drink still in hand.

"_So…"_said Lucius smugly.

"…_What do you want?"_

Snape looked at him with mocked surprise.

"_Must someone want something besides simple conversation with a dear old friend?"_

Lucius couldn't help but suppress a snort at that comment, however uncharacteristic of him it might have been.

"_I would prefer that you give me the message you have been sent here with and be on your way…"_

The thin fake smile on the face of Snape quickly melted.

"_You would do well to remember, Malfoy, that I am no longer a measly foot soldier. I have been of considerable assistance to the Dark Lord, as of late."_

His words were controlled and said with great emphasis as he spoke.

Lucius' lip curled as he sat back in his chair.

"_So you have...so you have…Now again I ask. What do you want from me?"_ he drawled.

Snape smoothed back his greasy black hair then stepped over towards the desk.

"_I think it is time that I am shown the respect I deserve. You have great influence in the Ministry and a few whispers in the minister's ear would go a long way on my behalf."_

Lucius finished gulping down the rest of his whiskey and set the glass back on the desk. He then stood up and began to pace.

"_Oh sudden political ambitions have we now? Do tell me why on Earth I would want to help you." _he said, his eyebrow rose mockingly.

"_Because I have earned it!" _Snape said impatiently.

"_Oh really? And what have you done? Betrayed all of us to your beloved Dumbledore? I must say Severus; you do like to play both sides of the fence…"_

"_I have given consistent and valuable information where all the others have failed by penetrating the Order of the Phoenix. No Death Eater has gone as far as I have into their ranks."_

"_Yes, but one must also wonder what exactly you have done to convince them of your loyalty…"_

His stormy grey eyes flashed as he spoke.

"_After all you do have a rather dodgy background…"_

Snape's eyes looked as though they would pop out. He walked over and stood threateningly close to Lucius.

"_You will show me the respect I deserve. If not now, then __very__soon…"_

Lucius, clearly not the type easily intimidated, did not back down in the least.

"_Well no matter how much respect you __think__ you deserve, you will still be the same halfblood traitor you have always been…" _he said through clenched teeth.

Snape was beginning to fume as he stormed off heading for the door. It was when he reached it that he turned to speak.

"_Funny…She's a halfblood too…. Isn't she?" _

Lucius' eyes widened a little, not noticeably enough to really catch it, but he was rather taken aback for a moment. Memories of that night filled his mind, of when he had held her down and…

He caught himself almost instantaneously and replied in his always calmed demeanor.

"_I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."_

A joyless smile crept across the face of Snape.

"_Oh I think you do…"_

Lucius glared, his icy eyes not moving from Snape for even a moment, as though daring him to say anything further.

"_You know it's funny what life can throw at us…. Especially to people like you, Lucius."_

With that he turned and opened the door.

Lucius eyes were wider now, filled with icy fury.

"_Oh Severus, you're here!" _said Narcissa Malfoy as she walked into the massive library.

The mistress of Malfoy Manor, much like her husband, exuded an elegant yet arrogant air about her. She was rather tall in stature, with long silky blonde hair and soft ivory skin. The dress robes that she wore reflected the wealth that she took pleasure in flaunting. Her dress was emerald green and formed around her slender frame. Complete with silver jewelry, she was the epitome of what a wife of a proud Slytherin Pureblood should be.

Snape smiled and lowered his head.

"_Ah Narcissa. It has been too long."_

"_Yes, it really has. What have you two been up to?" _

"_Just chatting."_ Said Snape, not removing his fake smile. He stole a quick glance at Lucius who was now standing next to his wife.

"_Well I do hope you enjoy the ball, Severus. Lucius, we should probably go down to the entrance hall. The guests should be arriving soon…" _

"_Yes we should."_ He replied as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"_After you, Severus."_

He lowered his head in a way that would seem polite, were it not for the conversation the two men had engaged in only moments before.



Lucius walked onto the terrace leading to the gardens. The sound of music and laughter could still be heard but he was undisturbed by it. A soft breeze filled the wintry air and blew gently upon his skin. He made no attempt to warm himself, despite the fact he had no cloak of any kind. Taking in a deep breath, inhaling the clean and fresh scent of the midnight air, he let the winter's icy sensation consume him.

His gaze surveyed the vast gardens of the Malfoy Estate. The pale moonlight and the lights from the house illuminated its expanse slightly but for the most part, the garden was engulfed in shadow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure moving near the trees. He reared his head slightly trying to get a closer look.

For a brief moment the figure appeared in the moonlight. It was a woman. She wore a long white dress that hung carelessly around her frame and had long dark hair. He felt a jolt and his head began throbbing.

_That's impossible! She couldn't have…_

He pulled out his wand quickly.

"_Lumos Maxima"_

The spell illuminated the garden but the woman was no where in sight. He started down the stairs and made his way across the lawn. He searched through the trees ever so carefully but stopped, deciding not to go any further.

It was only a trick of the light, or lack of light for that matter. He came to the conclusion that the fire whiskey wasn't helping his nerves either.

_But what if it was her? She could have apparated. No, no. That's impossible…_

The sound of the massive clock in the ball room tolled loudly signaling that it was half an hour to midnight. He figured he should return inside before anyone realized him missing. Walking back up the stairs, he turned his head one last time. There was nothing…

He shivered slightly but it was not from the cold. Lucius Malfoy was never bothered by the cold.

"_I must say Lucius, you and Narcissa really out did yourselves this year!" _boomed the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Lucius nodded his head in that aristocratic way he had about him.

"_I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Minister."_ He drawled.

He was quite irritated by the short stubby man, but he tried his best to appear polite, polite for a Malfoy that is. It was a matter of great importance that the Minister of Magic stayed wrapped around his finger. It was one of the few advantages he had left among the Death Eaters.

His eyes wandered around the room taking in all the guests dressed in their finest. He saw his wife on the other side of the room, a glass of champagne in hand, the center of conversation. She was always so elegant and graceful with not a hair out of place. He smiled to himself, pleasured by the fact that so many men envied him for his wife.

Standing there as the Minster babbled on, he was then distracted by the ghostly music that began to play. Lucius recognized it to be the Devil's Waltz. The violin played gently then changed gradually to a fast paced delirium then back to its slow seductive pace.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the tail end of a flowing white garment hurry past him. He turned his head abruptly, unknown to the Minister who continued his blabbing to another man. Now he knew he wasn't seeing things.

_How the hell did she do it?_

His eyes widened and he followed the woman across the room, not even bothering to excuse himself from the Minister. He didn't stalk after her of course; he was a Malfoy after all. Instead, he weaved his way through the crowd stealth fully, still keeping his eyes on the raven haired woman as she headed for the corridor.

The corridor was quite dark except for the lightened torches that lined the walls. There were faint echoes as the Devil's Waltz continued to play, it's infectious rhythm not ceasing to seep through all who heard it. He stayed a good distance behind as she hurried through the house. His breath grew heavier as he tried to suppress the anxiousness that was building in his chest. Suddenly she stopped and went through a doorway. The library…

She had left the doorway cracked slightly making it easier for him to enter unaware to her. He followed closely behind, wondering why on Earth she would come here. He wondered just what exactly she was looking for.

_What is she looking for?! How the hell did she escape is what you should be asking!_

Her footsteps were quiet, almost silent as she slowly walked around the room. She seemed almost like a ghost exploring a world she had once been apart of. The moonlight shone through the tall windows on the other side of the room, giving her an almost other worldly glow as her white dress flowed ever so softly in her wake.

A sudden wave of emotion came over him as he watched her from the shadows. Rage filled his insides for; she had dared to enter his house, the lowly halfblooded creature that she was. Standing in the way of his cause, practically destroying his standing as a Death Eater….He hatedher. No, he _despised _her with every fiber of his being. He imagined having his hands wrapping around her neck and squeezing until she couldn't breath. Magic just wouldn't suffice in this instance…He wanted to crush her with his bare hands.

She was near his desk now with her back still turned. The room was very dark and it was likely that she wouldn't be able to see him at all even if she had been facing him. But he could see her perfectly. The moonlight saw to that…

He was right behind her. There was nothing she could do now. His hands reached out, one of course holding his wand. It really wasn't needed, given his physical advantage over her but he _never _took any chances.

"_Find what you're looking for?"_ he whispered in her ear.

She jumped at the sudden feeling of his warm breath on her neck. Her body shot around in an instant to face him. A rapid rush of pain went up the side of her arm as he gripped it with such powerful strength. She squirmed trying to release herself with her other free arm. It was then that he pointed his wand directly at her head.

"_You know it's quite rude roaming freely in a home of which you haven't received an invitation to. Quite rude indeed…" _He drawled.

Her dark eyes gleamed with revulsion and a slight flickering of fear.

"_And what of killing and torturing? Is that rude as well?"_

Her voice was firm and devoid of the fear that he knew lay behind her cinnamon eyes.

The grip that held his wand tightened and he put more pressure as he pushed it to her skull.

Her lower chin quivered slightly at his touch.

"_Well, you have really found yourself in a sticky situation."_ He said with a cold joyless smile.

She did not reply but only pierced him with her fiery gaze.

Hindered by her sudden confidence and attempt at showing fearlessness, he grabbed her chin and pushed her towards the hardwood desk.

He pulled her face close to his and whispered in her ear as though he were some sort of sinister fiend.

"_I am going to kill you. No one will even remember your name. It will be as though you never existed…."_

Then she did something he didn't expect. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"_Only you, Lucius…You will remember. I will haunt you and you will never forget…"_

_Never forget._

Her words echoed through his mind as he stared into her eyes. The feelings of hate and yearning to cause her pain did not subside but were joined by more emotion. His senses were stirring. A few curls of her hair brushed against his nose as she slowly began to slip out of his hands.

_Rain and lavender…_

The scent of wild lavender and freshly fallen rain filled his nostrils as she brushed against him ever so slightly. He had lowered his wand but still grasped onto her arm. The soft touch of her skin against his felt smooth and supple. He sneered and stepped away from her, raising his wand yet again.

All that he could hear was her breathing. Not even the far of echoes of the music which echoed throughout the manor, just her faint continuous breaths as her eyes followed him cautiously.

The moonlight grew brighter as the hazy clouds that had partially hidden it away slowly faded. It was a complete full moon that now cast its rays through the glass, lightening the room with its almost bluish hue.

His eyes suddenly grew wider in the moon's light, as though he had witnessed a revelation. He stepped forward, almost dazed looking, his stormy grey eyes looking at her as though seeing her for the first time. Treading forward, with a strange sort of caution he came slowly closer.

The smell of rain and lavender, the touch of soft skin, the sound of breathing, the woman that stood before his eyes…His senses were awakened, all except for taste.

_Taste…_

He wondered what her lips tasted like…the lips of which came such treachery and insolence…Where they sweet and beguiling or filled with fiery excitement? Or perhaps dripping with poison?

They were close now. _Very _close. As he approached she did not pull away out of sheer curiosity in his sudden change in behavior. He stood there hesitantly for a moment and she watched not knowing what to expect. They surveyed one another until their eyes finally met. Hers of fire, his of ice…

He leaned in suddenly and pressed his lips aggressively against hers. She did not resist but was not passive either, returning his kiss with a matched sense of urgency. His left arm curved around her shapely waste and his right entangled itself in her dark hair. A wave of scorching heat set over him. She felt unlike any other woman he had experienced. Her kiss so dissimilar to anything he had ever felt.

Consumed by such strange and twisted emotions. Filled with an undeniable feeling of pain……

_Pain!!_

Pain.

He pulled away from her, aghast at a sharp intense pain at the side of his ribs. She pulled away, far from his reach. There was a hot wetness that seemed to be bubbling out of him. It was when he finally turned his head down that he saw the blood. A massive crimson stain seeped through his robes. He lifted his gaze to her once more.

Her eyes were still filled with fiery passion as she held the blade of the knife to her side, stained with his blood.

The burnished sheen of his blood on the knife, the look in her eyes, and the sensation that lead to this agonized pain….He was consumed by them as his cold grey eyes began to close and his body began to fall.



His head throbbed, his eyes itched and his vision was blurry. Lucius raised his head from the dark hard wood desk and tried to take it all in. He was in the library. It was still dark but there was a fire in the fireplace and he was….._alone._

_A dream?_

It was then that he caught sight of the nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey that lay sprawled across the desk, leaving ember stains on various different papers. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't help but think of what Snape had said…

_You know you shouldn't drink too much of that, it tends to creep up on you…_

He grumbled at the pain in his neck.

_Everything seems to creep up these days. Including things that I should have or rather do have control over…_

And her…How could he have dreamed of her? He rubbed the side of his rib to make sure the stab wound wasn't still there. There was nothing.

He pondered why he would ever dream of something like that with her. Of touching her, of kissing her…

_And of being filled with a wanting desire…_

That feeling of that scorching heat was something he could not forget. It would remain forever edged in his mind. She was something he could _never_ forget.

Her words echoed in his thoughts.

_Only you, Lucius…You will remember. I will haunt you and you will never forget…_

He scourged himself for ever thinking such thoughts, of ever dreaming of touching someone so darkened and impure.

_But cannot the darker chocolate also be the sweetest? _

A/N: Yes, I stole the title of the chapter from the infamous Snape quote "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death..."

So what some of you may be wondering is will minds be bewitched? Fame bottled? Glory brewed? A stopper put in death? Well dear readers, you'll just have to read and see...smiles knowingly

What I will say, however, is that the next chapter will contain more action. I don't mean sex, (hmmm...maybe...) I mean along the lines of plot movement and character development...

Reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Sorry guys

Sorry guys, this is not an update. I have decided to abandon this story because I really don't think it is going the way I would like it to. After re-reading chapter one, especially, I sort of did a "What the hell was I thinking?!!" kinda thing. I don't know, maybe I'm being over critical of myself but I just think that the dialogue was rather corny especially the last line… "All alone with Lucius Malfoy…" Now that I think of it, it kind of implies the following…

_Lucius Malfoy and OC get their smexy on. Girl likes Luci. Luci likes girl. But they both hate each other because of their differences and not to mention the fact that he's a freakin death eater. Then over time they fall in love and all of a sudden Luci has an epiphany and they go riding off into the sunset._

I'm almost positive that I lost many readers because of that line. Anyway, I think as the story went on, it lost some of it's corniness but like I said before I don't really see it going anywhere. When I originally started the story I did absolutely zero planning which has eventually brought me to this road block that I just can't seem to get around.

**HOWEVER…**I am not giving up on the basic concept for this story. I really enjoy writing in general and Lucius Malfoy is one of my favorite characters from Harry Potter. Right now I am basically revamping this story and this time I am going to plan it out before I rush to put it up for the world to see. I have already done some research and I am considering changing my main female OC's name. The name of the fanfiction will thus be changed because it will be a "new" story with some components found in this one. I think I won't put the story up until I at least have three (rather lengthy) chapters done or if I have a timeline for the story.

I would really like to apologize to all my readers who have put time into reading this story. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I'm sorry that I have "led you on" in a sense, but I hope to make up for it with this new story which is still in its _very_ early stages. Once again I'm so sorry for being an arse but like they say, creativity is not something you can turn on and off…it just comes…Well, when it comes (hopefully soon) I will make sure not to make the same mistakes that I made with this story. This was after all my first fanfiction and I hope to make my second whack at it a hell of a lot better…


End file.
